Warning
by Andais DiCaporetti
Summary: A dream causes Marron to go insane and start speaking in a language that she shouldn't know. Only one person on Earth can translate what she's saying but how will he react to what she has to say? Will there be enough time to prepare for a new foe?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had a really bad day and this is what came out of it. Based on the song and music video Warning by Incubus. Tell me what you think. Remember I don't own the series or the song!

Blindly, she wandered down the street, staring blankly ahead. Her face held glossy, unfocused eyes, and a smile that was more malicious than pleasant. As people on the sidewalk passed her, they did a double take, staring back at the filthy girl. Her stringy blonde hair peeked out from underneath her gray hooded sweatshirt and her clothes and face were smudged with dirt.

She, however, didn't notice any of the people that passed her, continuing forward and never pausing. A kind woman came forward, pacing her, to ask if she was all right, but she continued, undaunted. But then something strange happened, as she crossed a busy intersection, she stopped. After the traffic lights had turned green, car horns started wailing and people screamed out their windows for her to move.

The car closest to her started inching forward, threatening to hit her. She turned toward the car and the horns stopped; everyone wondering what she was doing. The silence was dashed as the blonde haired girl opened her mouth and screamed.

The emergency medical team later confirmed that the first call had come in at 10:24 that morning; the EMT's had arrived minutes later. The girl was found in a catatonic state lying in the middle of the intersection and had been taken to Satan City General Hospital. With no identification on her, the girl was admitted under Jane Doe 257. After her examination, the doctors confirmed that there was nothing physically wrong with the girl and she was sent to the mental health wing of the hospital.

He turned the TV on, hoping to catch the end of the news. The screen flickered to life and a picture of the blonde girl appeared on the screen. He almost turned it, thinking he had the wrong station, but he stopped, staring at the blonde.

"Anyone having any information on this individual is urged to call the Satan City Police Station." The picture was taken away and the newscaster was left on the screen.

He tossed the remote aside and ran to his mother's lab. The beautiful, blue haired scientist was seated at her desk, tinkering with some unknown experiment.

"Mom?" he said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

"Yes, Trunks?" she answered, turning to him.

"It's Marron; her picture was on the news. I don't know what happened but it said if we know her, we're to call the Satan City Police." Bulma quickly sprang into action, grabbing the phone and dialing information to get the number. She was promptly patched through to the police and she waited a few agonizing moments for them to pick up.

"Satan City Police." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"I'm calling in regard to the picture of the girl on the news."

"Oh, please hold." Bulma was not kept waiting long this time.

"This is Detective Reynolds; the secretary said you have some info on our Jane Doe?" He said, not wasting time.

"Yes, Detective; my name is Bulma Brief and she's a family friend. Her name is Marron. Now, please tell me what happened to her. Is she ok?"

"Physically yes, she's just fine. Do you know who her next of kin is, so I can contact them and discuss this in more detail?"

"She has no next of kin, Detective, but I will be there first thing in the morning. Where is she?"

"She's at Satan City Hospital. I'll call the doctor and tell him you be there around eleven o'clock tomorrow morning."

Time past painfully slow that night and as Bulma fell asleep, her alarm rang through the dark bedroom. Her husband batted the clock until it turned off, grunting complaints. She was quickly dressed and went down to the kitchen to grab a bite before her long flight to Satan City. To her surprise, her lavender haired son was awake and dressed, making breakfast for both of them.

"Trunks, honey, what are you doing up?"

"I'm going with you, mom. I have to make sure she's ok." He answered simply. They ate and boarded the plane.

She moved through the halls aimlessly, making people move out of her way as they passed her. She wandered into the main room where everyone was watching TV. Passing by the couches, she came to stand in front of the TV, looking out at everyone seated around it. A nurse moved to her side and gently took her arm to lead her away but she held her ground. The girl's lips curled into a malevolent smile and she let loose a high pitched wail at the nurse. As more nurses ran to help, a voice cut through the scream.

"Marron!" The girls screams ceased as Bulma walked forward with her arms outstretched.

"10:24, mark the time of the incident down." A nurse said to another after looking at her watch. As Bulma moved forward to hug her, she stopped. Marron wasn't looking at her; she was looking behind her, at her son. Her lips slid into the wicked smile once more as she walked toward him, her arms outstretched. When Marron was within arm's reach, she balled her small fists into Trunks' shirt and pulled him closer.

"Hwy yw yn d. Ddeud pawb. Ddeg hugain bedwar. Hwy yw yn d." She repeated herself over and over, getting louder each time. Trunks wrapped his arms around her delicate form and looked at his mother.

"You need to call dad and get him over here now." He said quietly to his mother.

"Why? What's she saying? What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know how but she's speaking Saiyan." Marron had been sedated and was now resting quietly in her room while Bulma and Trunks sat in the office of her doctor.

"At 10:24 yesterday morning, Marron was found in downtown Satan City in a catatonic state. According to the police reports, she had started screaming while blocking traffic. Physically she's fine but mentally there's something wrong. We've ran a few tests but so far we have no indication as to why this happened." The doctor explained.

"Her father passed away last month. She's been taking it very hard." Bulma offered.

"What about her mother?" the doctor asked.

"We don't know where her mother is. She disappeared after Marron's father died." The doctor nodded idly, making a note in the folder. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by a loud noise outside the door.

"Please, sir, can I have your name for the sign in sheet?! We like to keep track of who goes in and out!" The door of the office opened with a bang as it hit the wall behind it and Vegeta stormed in, not looking very happy.

"Sir, please!" the nurse hollered.

"Sheila, that will be enough, please." The nurse nodded and walked away.

"Where is she?" Vegeta asked gruffly from the doorway.

"She's been sedated, dad. She won't wake up for awhile." Trunks answered.

"Well, what did she say?" he asked impatiently. Trunks repeated the words he himself did not understand and a shadow crossed over his face. "When can we take her home?" Vegeta asked the doctor.

"I can't let you take her just yet. There are more tests we need to do." A sly smile crossed over Bulma's face.

"Oh you will let me take her now. Don't you know who I am?" she asked innocently. As quickly as the paperwork could be processed, the four of them left the hospital.

"Dad, what did she say?" Trunks asked, once the plane had taken off. He huffed and took a deep breath.

"She said, 'They are coming. Tell everyone. Ten twenty four, tell everyone.'" Marron's eyes fluttered open and she sat straight up, looking at the prince.

"Hwy yw yn d ata chwi, Bendefig Vegeta." She said before closing her eyes and falling back onto the pillows. Trunks sent a questioning look at his father before looking back down at Marron.

"She said, 'They are coming for you, Prince Vegeta.'" After translating, Vegeta stood and popped the side hatch open. He flew off without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you A-Chan for your review! I wasn't going to bring 18 into the story but you're right, she would be there for her daughter. Thank you to everyone who's read this so far. I'm trying to write something a little different from what I usually do and every review will help tremendously!! If you leave a flame, please leave details as to why you feel the way you do. The last chapter was kinda short and so is this one... I apologize. I assure you, the chapters will get longer. Remember, I don't own the series or the song.

It was mid afternoon when the plane touched down on the tailored green grass of the Capsule Corporation Compound in West City. Trunks carried Marron into the house behind his mother and she led the way to the guest bedroom. He laid Marron gently down on the large bed and as he pulled away to leave, she grabbed his arm.

"There's no time to waste; they're coming." She said, speaking English for the first time since she'd been found yesterday. Trunks' eyes widen as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Who's coming, Marron? What do they want?" Her eyes widened in terror and then squeezed shut. While the tears streamed down her face, she let out a high pitched shriek and brought her tiny fists to her head, hitting herself repeatedly before Trunks could stop her.

"Marron Chestnut, twenty-five year old female. Displays catatonic state between bouts of psychotic incidents, speaking a language unknown to humans. Full brain MRI commencing at five PM." Dr. Brief said aloud to himself as he wrote in the manila folder. He looked up and watched the hard bed of the MRI machine slide into the machine with Marron lying on it.

"Trunks, I want you to go to her apartment and see if you can find anything there." Bulma said to her only son as they sat at the dinette in the kitchen, eating dinner.

"Mom, I don't feel comfortable there. I don't think I can do it." He said quietly, not looking up from his plate.

"If I could get back to Satan City as fast as you can, I'd go myself." She sighed and took her sons hand. "You didn't cause this, sweetheart. The two of you broke up awhile ago and she was fine. I'm not sure what's changed in the last month since we saw her but there may be a clue in her house. Please do this for me." He nodded, finishing his dinner.

The door to her apartment was unlocked and he quietly let himself in, flicking the light switch. The harsh yellow light coming from the ceiling fan splashed angry shadows on the walls and illuminated the filthy apartment. Trash was pitched everywhere and broken glass littered the floor. Trunks picked up a shard and found it to be a drinking glass. He moved into the kitchen next and found the same mess there. He continued, looking for something other than broken glasses and shredded newspaper, and found himself standing in front of her bedroom door.

He hesitated, mustering enough courage to open the door. The door squeaked on the hinges, sending an eerie noise through the silent apartment, and he flicked the switch by the door. After flicking it up and down a few times, he realized the bulb was out and he moved into the pitch black room, feeling for the bedside lamp. The dim bulb barely light the room and he looked down, finding the only clean thing in the apartment. On the night stand sat two pictures, one of Marron and her parents, the other of him and Marron just weeks before they'd broken up.

He stared through the glass at himself; he'd looked so happy with his arms encircling her. After a few lingering moments, he pulled himself away from the picture and looked at the wall across from him. The wall was covered floor to ceiling, corner to corner in colored sticky notes.

As he turned to put the picture down, an arm wrapped around his neck and pushed him into the corner.

"Where's my daughter?" a cold voice whispered in his ear.

"Android 18?" Her arm tightened around his neck and the hand from her other arm gripped his hair painfully, jerking his head back to one side.

"Where's my fucking daughter?" His hands went to her arm, trying to pry her off.

"Let me go." Trunks gasped, as his airway closed off.

"I could rip your head off in a second. Now, tell me where she is." She hissed in his ear.

"Compound." Was all Trunks could gasp out. With a shove, she pushed him into the wall, banging his head off of it. His vision blurred as he fell and he was unable to stop himself from falling into the night stand.

As Bulma walked to her room to get some much needed rest, she passed by Marron's room and paused, peeking in through the cracked door. She heard her husband inside, speaking the gutternal language of his race, and after a few moments she heard Marron respond in the same language. Bulma lingered for a moment before continuing down the hall to her room.

Vegeta entered his bedroom some time later and found his mate sitting up in bed reading a book. He pulled his clothes off and got under the covers in only his boxer shorts.

"So, what did she say?" Bulma asked him, marking her page and setting the book aside.

"She said she had a dream last week about three Saiyans. They told her that they were on their way here." He replied simply.

"But why are they coming?" she asked, growing annoyed with him.

"It seems as though these Saiyans have gone back to planet harvesting to make a living."

"That's it?" Bulma said, laughing. "Three Saiyans? Don't your people read history books? If they did, they'd know what happened to the last three Saiyans to come here. No offense, darling." Vegeta huffed in response.

"They're still in her mind; talking to her and telling her to do things. They are very powerful to be able to do that from so far away but don't worry, woman. I'll destroy all of them when they get here."

"How long do we have?"

"A week. Ten twenty-four means October twenty fourth." As Bulma sank down into the soft mattress, she remembered what had happened earlier.

"Vegeta, she spoke to us in English earlier and then she started screaming and hitting herself. We had to sedate her to get her to settle down."

"Like I told you, woman, they are still in her head and as far as I can tell they don't understand our language yet. They are picking up bits and pieces as people speak to her but when she speaks to us, they get angry. And before you ask, no I don't know how she is speaking my language. Now, go to bed."

He woke some time later on the floor of her dirty apartment. He lifted his head, wincing in pain, and tried to remember where he was. It came to him after a few moments and he put his hand to his forehead, feeling the tacky dried blood there. The lamp had fallen and shattered when he'd smashed into it. He pulled his cell phone out, using the light from it to see where he was going and walked over to the opposite wall.

He held his cell phone up to the sticky notes and started reading them. 'They want me to understand.' 'It hurts.' And 'They're coming' were written over and over again, along with '10:24'.

Trunks searched the apartment once more and, after finding nothing else, he left. He raced the sun home to West City and crawled into bed just in time to see the sun peek through his window.

She landed on cat like feet on the balcony outside her daughter's bedroom and waited. After hearing Vegeta leave, she opened the French door quietly and entered the room. Her daughter laid facing away from her on the bed across the room. Android 18 glided over to the bed and lay down behind her daughter, holding her close.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry its taken me so long to get this up. This chapter was extremely difficult to write. So please enjoy. Remember, I don't own the characters or the series.

"_Wake up, Marron."_ She opened her eyes and squinted, the sun beating through the window.

"_It's time to show us the city." _The voice said speaking broken English, replacing the words he didn't know with Saiyan.

"_But someone's holding me." _She replied to the voice in her head.

"_Who is it? Look at their face."_ She rolled over and found her mother lying next to her.

"_It's my mother, Android 18."_ She felt as though a string were being pulled taunt inside her as the connection to the Saiyan grew stronger.

"_I see. If you don't want her to be hurt, leave her be. Do not wake her." _The connection inside her mind grew as she leaned toward her mother, wanting to wake her and find out where she'd been for the last month.

"_I'm warning you, girl. If you wake her, I'll tear her mind apart piece by piece. Now, get dressed!" _The force of his yelling through her mind almost tore a shriek from her but she suppressed it and got out of bed carefully.

The air was unseasonably warm as she walked through the streets of West City, the sun soaking into her black shirt and making her sweat. The golden dome came into view as the sun hit its zenith in the sky. She'd walked for hours, showing the Saiyans the landmarks of the city including the governors' mansion and Capsule Corps headquarters.

"_You've been a big help to us, blonde angel. In exchange for your help, I will allow you to converse with your friends for the rest of the day without causing you pain. Tomorrow, though, we have an even larger mission for you." _Marron felt the link between her and the Saiyans shrink until it was barely there. She breathed a sigh of relief and ran into the house.

The voices from the kitchen let her know where Bulma and her mother were and she ran to them, collapsing at her mother's feet and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Mama." She sobbed into her mother's knee. 18 pulled her daughters frail form into her lap and held her as she cried.

"I'm here, darling." She whispered into her daughter's hair, soothingly.

"Mama, I've missed you." Her words disjointed from her sobs.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart." Marron's sobs calmed to hiccups and she looked into her mother's unaged face.

"Where have you been, Mama?" she asked quietly. 18 looked away from her daughter to the window. Bulma quietly left the kitchen to let them speak.

"I've been with your uncle." 18 answered quietly. Marron nodded, knowing that her mother had never been able to spend time with her twin brother since her marriage to Marron's father. Not that her father disapproved, but because she'd been busy raising a family.

"How is Uncle 17?"

"He's well. He wants to come see you some time since he hasn't seen you in so long." Marron smiled.

"I'd love to."

"Well, maybe we'll go after all this business with the Saiyans is over." Marron nodded and stood, wandering over to the window. "Are you hungry? There's some leftovers from breakfast in the fridge. I'll heat them up for you."

"Left overs in this house? I doubt that." Marron said, glancing back at her mother.

"Well, Trunks didn't come down for breakfast and Vegeta was out looking for you this morning." Marron glanced back out the window before answering her mother. She felt the connection to the Saiyans grow as she thought about her response.

"I went for a walk around the city today. I haven't been here in so long that I forgot how beautiful it is." She lied. The connection dissipated and she sighed, relieved. Her mother eyed her suspiciously for a bit and then shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'll go find Bulma so she can let her husband know you came back." 18 said, leaving the room. Marron turned back to the window, looking at the tree line where she used to play with the boys. She walked out the kitchen door and made her way to the spot, remembering all the games of 'damsel in distress.' Trunks and Goten would battle imaginary foes and then turn on each other, vying for the title of 'knight in shining armor.' Trunks always won.

As Marron came to the tree line, she sat down on the boulder that used to be her inescapable tower and remembered back to the time, three years earlier, when Trunks had become her knight in shining armor for real. But the long distance relationship had put a strain on both of them and in the end, Marron refused to move closer. Satan City was so much closer to her parent's than West City. Then, three weeks later, her father had passed and her mother had left. She could still see the sorrow in Trunks' eyes on the day of the funeral, so full of anguish and guilt. He had come to her after the ceremony and, on his knees, had begged her to take him back. Reluctantly, she'd said no, wanting to stand on her own feet and be the mature adult she knew she could be.

With a sigh, she looked back at the gleaming yellow dome, feeling alone. Though there were people in the house that cared about her, she felt that none of them could understand her. Her mother had lost her husband and, in her grief, had abandoned her daughter in her greatest hour of need. Marron had the feeling that the only reason why her mother was here now was because she'd thought Marron was hurt.

Hearing footsteps approach, Marron turned and found Trunks walking slowly toward her. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes; she saw that every time he was around her now. Awkwardness surrounded him where before he would have been cloaked with confidence.

"You, uh… you look like you need some company. May I sit?" he asked, uneasily.

"Sure." She answered, quietly. He sat next to her on the flat surface of the boulder. They sat in silence for a bit and then he chuckled, almost startling her.

"Do you remember when we used to play here, when we were little?"

"Yes." She whispered, looking away to hide her tears; tears of sadness, knowing they could never go back to those days. He looked down at his hands, playing with his nails nervously.

"Marron, I know I can never understand what you're going through, but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you." He took a breath and blew it out slowly. "The night we had the fight, I wasn't just asking you to move in with me. The fight blew out of proportion before I could get to my real question." She turned to face him, slowly, knowing where the conversation was leading but hoping she was wrong. "Then at your father's funeral, I tried again but knew that I couldn't ask you there." She noticed then, that there was something in his hands.

"What are you trying to say, Trunks?" she asked, slowly, her voice shaking.

"What I'm trying to say, Marron, is that I'm a coward." He stood, leaving the item in his hand in his place. "I want you to have it, Marron." He said, walking away. She watched him take a few steps before she looked beside her. On the rock sat a black velvet box and she picked it up with shaking fingers. The lid creaked as she pushed it open and she stared down at a small silver diamond ring. She shut it quickly and balled her small fist around it, preparing to pitch it at his head, when she felt the connection to the Saiyan grow stronger.

"_Wait," _the voice said. _"What does this trinket mean?" _

"_He is asking me to marry him. To be his forever."_ She felt a chuckle whisper through her head.

"_You will say yes." _He said, simply.

"_No I will not!" _

"_Yes, you will, little girl." _She felt pain like a lightning bolt rip through her brain and she gripped her head in her hands, the velvet of the box rubbing against her temple.

"_Why?" _ She asked the voice, sobbing quietly.

"_Because, this unforeseen event will play nicely into our plans. You will do this or you will wish you were dead. I promise the pain will be excruciating."_ She sobbed for a few moments before she nodded her head in agreement.

"_That's a good girl. Now run along." _She stood, wiping her tears on her long sleeve and ran after Trunks who had almost made it back to the house.

"Trunks, wait." She hollered, catching up with him. He froze and turned to her slowly.

"If you stopped me to tell me no, you didn't have to. I know what your answer is." He said, sadly, looking at the ground.

"My answer is yes, Trunks." She interjected. He stopped suddenly, and looked at her.

"What? Really?" He said, the light of joy gleaming in his eyes. His elation brought a true smile to her face and she nodded, taking the ring from the box. He took the ring from her fingers and slid it on to her ring finger. He swept her up into his arms and spun her in a circle, laughing.

"I love you, Marron." She felt joy wash over her as he kissed her.

"I love you too, Trunks."

The evening flew past in a blur; their mothers already planning the event. Only Vegeta was stoic through dinner, staring at Marron. He looked as though he was trying to read her thoughts. As the sun set they all sat in the family room talking about the upcoming nuptials. Marron's eyes grew heavy and she started to nod off, jerking suddenly when she realized she'd fallen asleep. She kissed Trunks good night and made her way to her room. As she opened the door, a voice from behind her made her jump.

"You're not doing this because they told you to, are you?" Vegeta asked her in a gruff voice.

"No, Vegeta. I love your son dearly." Realization hit her then, she really meant those words. Without the Saiyans interference, she would've thrown the ring, yelled at Trunks, and then, eventually, fallen into his arms saying yes. That's how it had always been with them, one struggle after another but always coming to an agreement in the end.

Vegeta nodded and walked away quietly.

"_It's time to wake up, Marron." _The voice pulled her from her dreams and she looked around her dark room.

"_But the sun's not even up yet. Can I sleep a little longer?" _she asked, closing her eyes and settling back down into the warm blankets.

"_I'm afraid not, my dear. You have an important mission today, remember?" _

"_Yes." _She replied with an irritated sigh, getting up.

"_You must look beautiful today. Wear the burgundy dress Bulma purchased for you yesterday."_

"_But it will be cold out today and that dress doesn't have sleeves."_

"_It will not be cold where you are going, blonde angel." _ She showered and dressed quickly, sneaking out of the house before anyone else woke.

"_You showed me a cliff yesterday. I want you to go there so I can see the colors in the rising sun." _She walked to the other side of the city in the cold morning darkness and as she walked, she notice people started following her.

"_Why are people are following me?"_ she asked the voice.

"_They want to see the beauty too. They are all like you, Marron. They have all lost things dear to them and they are tired. These people need a leader and I think you will be a great leader." _The cliff came into view and she walked as close to the edge as she dared.

"_But where am I suppose to lead them?" _she asked, feeling unease spread through her.

"_You are leading them home, Marron. Show them the beauty they would never have seen otherwise in the canyon walls and then show them how to end their suffering. Lead them home, Marron." _The sun started to rise, painting the opposite cliff face with beautiful colors. She looked to the people gathering around her, their faces blank, eyes glazed over. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked down into the canyon, unable to see the bottom in the soft morning light.

"_I can't do it." _She whispered to the voice, tears streaming unchecked down her face.

"_You will do it Marron. I don't want to cause you pain but I will if I have to you and you know it." _

"_You're never going to leave me alone, are you?" _

"_No I won't Marron. Now, lead these people home. Your father is waiting for you." _She brought her hands to her face sobbing uncontrollable. The sun glinted off her engagement ring and she stopped, staring at it.

"_Oh, Trunks, I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this. But don't grieve for me. I'm going to see my father and, some day, I'll see you again. And we'll be together forever then. I love you." _Marron took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. With one last glance at the growing numbers of people surrounding her, she looked at the beauty in front of her and took a step.

Trunks woke suddenly, hearing a familiar voice speaking to him. He looked around his room and found himself alone. Thinking the voice had been a dream, he sank back down into the soft bed and fell back to sleep.


End file.
